


Discordance

by AmBunMustRun



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cutting, Dialogue prompts, Drabbles, Multi, Self-Harm, Suicide mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/pseuds/AmBunMustRun
Summary: Just a bunch of random drabbles that I'll be posting in this fic, each chapter will vary, all based on dialogue prompts. I will add warnings to each chapter so if there is subject matter you wish to avoid, it's not only in the tags, but also in the individual chapters.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith, Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. You're Trembling

**Author's Note:**

> Cutting, self harm, suicide mentions

“You’re trembling.”

Frank narrowed his eyes as he looked down to his hands, shaking, bloodied. Leather clad gloves took the bandaged limbs delicately. The urge to tear his hands away from the white masked freak was strong. But the way Danny rubbed his palms, almost as though he was trying to soothe the younger male... He settled for clicking his tongue.

“Yeah, well… I’m a little freaked out right now.”

A low chuckle left Danny as he gently started to peel the stained bandages off of Frank’s hands. The way the Canadian tensed brought the older man pause, but after a short moment with nothing happening, he continued. Under the bandages were nothing but scars. Scratches, cuts… cigarette burns. The latter of the three filled Danny with a sense of rage. Had someone in one of the foster families Frank had been in done this? Or was it self inflicted? As he came down to Frank’s wrists, he, begrudgingly, had his answer.

Two vertical scars, mirrored between his wrists, stared up at them.

“Well?” Frank scowled, not liking the way Danny was silent. Bastard usually monologued so damn much, it was somehow more scary to not hear him yap on and on.

Tracing the scars with the tips of his fingers, Danny hummed. “How did you survive?”

“Foster mother was a doctor. Found me right after I did it and barely managed to so graciously save my life. She was the only foster family I had liked. She actually gave a shit and tried to get me help. But she wasn’t married and she wasn’t around enough to keep an eye on little suicidal me. Tried to poison myself, too, a couple times. And hang myself. Woman had a knack for catching me and saving me. Think the least favorite attempt was the hanging. Turns out that the instant death thing is only if you can manage to snap your neck when you drop. She wanted to keep me, coddled me, too. But in the end, it was back to the system I went. Made her a promise, though, that I wouldn’t try to do it again.”

“Did you keep in touch with her?”

“For a while, yeah. She died in a freak accident at work, though.”

Danny was quiet at that. “How…?”

“Oxygen tank plus fire outbreak. She was almost out of the fire when the damn thing blew up. Probably the only person I ever cried over.”

“Did you ever-?”

“Break my promise? Hell no. I’ve already broken her dead heart enough killing a guy and being a delinquent. I’m not gonna shatter it by breaking the one thing I have left.”


	2. Do you regret it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this one! Jake x Michael

“Do you regret it?”

Jake looked up at Michael, waiting for the yes or the no shake of his masked head. It was the only way he had learned to talk to the Shape, knowing full well that the man would never use his voice. Even if he wanted to, his throat would hurt so much from the lack of use that he would just settle back into his usual silence. When Michael shook his head, the survivor let out a low sigh, tilting his head back and staring up into the ever present night.

“Sometimes… I regret it. Running away. Maybe I wouldn’t have been pulled into this Hell. Maybe I would be some big shot on Wall Street like my father wanted me to be,” the male murmured. Shaking his head, he smiled slightly. “But then I remember… I like this. Even if I get hunted all the time, I feel right at home.” He glanced back down as Michael placed a large hand over his own. It always would dwarf Jake’s own. His smile turned… somber. He was happy with Michael, too. Even if he was a killer. The others just could never know.

Jake couldn’t sit there and regret the life he had now. Sure, he regretted allowing himself to be pulled into the Fog. He should have known that the cold, black mist was something cruel and unrelenting. He shouldn’t have tried to investigate it back when he was in his world. But it was too late for any form of regret. Any sort of blaming on himself. He had lived in the Fog longer than most of the others by now.

And he had something the others lacked.

There was no regretting that.


	3. Tell Me I'm Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings! Trapper x Wraith

"Tell me I'm wrong."

That was the thing.

Evan couldn't tell Philip. He couldn't tell him he was wrong because he was right. Painfully so. About how the Trapper was, about how he was nothing more than a husk of a man who could only feel something by inflicting his sick form of cruelty on the prey the Entity had always provided.

Their affections toward one another had been real, in the beginning. But as Evan became more defiant, received more punishments, and was forced to do his job and do it well lest the pain he suffered be inflicted on the one he cared for most, he began to lose himself.

And Philip had had enough.

"Well?"

"...I won't lie to you."

"So you admit it?"

"You… you deserve better, Philip."

"I don't want better. I want you," the Wraith sighed. "I just… I don't like seeing you like this. You used to be so full of life. Of love. But this place has stripped you of all that… and it hurts."

"How hasn't it stripped it all from you…?" Evan asked quietly. Philip's thin hand cupped his cheek, drawing his gaze to a tired smile.

"It has, a long time ago. But I try to keep smiling, to keep happy, despite it all. I try to find my happiness and humanity in the little things. And if it will help you… I'll help you find those little things for yourself."


End file.
